hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is a timeline detailing the events of Hotline Miami ''and ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. The events of the digital comics, while not officially uncanon, are omitted due to hugely prevalent dating errors and contradictions of game events, possibly reflecting an earlier stage in the writing process or a result of being simple promotional material commissioned out to different artists. 1985 March *17th - The Fans are eating at a military bar in Hawaii while Evan Wright, then a war reporter, interviews their Commander outside. Barnes and Daniels have a drinking contest that Beard and Jacket duck out of to leave the bar and return to camp. Evan then requests his photographer to take a Polaroid picture of Beard and Jacket which Beard takes a copy of. *17th (night) - Jacket is chain smoking and the Colonel seems visibly drunk. Beard's unit attacks several Soviet outposts in the jungles of Hawaii and wipe out all enemy forces. Jacket and Barnes handle Russian prisoners, and Barnes severely beats one that reminds him of Daniels. Beard talks to Daniels in an intel fort featuring the corpse of a Russian intel officer, who has either been executed or committed suicide with a shot to the head. Daniels sighs that it'd be easier to let Barnes kill the Russian prisoners. Their fate is unknown. October *25th - Jacket is sunbathing next to Beard while Barnes and Daniels play cards. The group discusses life outside war: Barnes was a bartender, Daniels a schoolteacher, and Beard expresses a desire to run a convenience store. A dejected Colonel has made the 50 Blessings logo out of animal bones in his room, and maligns his possible promotion to Lieutenant General as he believes America can't win the war. The unit's final mission before going home is to finally take a resort serving as a Russian stronghold that has been sieged for weeks by local troops. Beard and the squad take the Stronghold, finding a swimming pool full of body bags. The D Company Commander congratulates them on doing what his men couldn't. *30th - Beard's unit is given yet another "final mission" where local forces will actively hold back and let them capture a power plant by themselves. This prompts a cracked Colonel to kill and skin a panther, donning its face as a mask and drawing the 50 Blessings logo on the American flag's stripes in its blood. The next morning, Beard and his squad attempt to take a power plant in Hawaii from the Soviet military forces in a seemingly suicide mission. Barnes is killed in an explosion and Daniels stays behind with him, while Beard rescues a wounded Jacket and gives him the Polaroid picture during the evacuation, saying "it's on the house, you'd do the same for me, right?" 1986 April *3rd - San Francisco is destroyed by a nuclear bomb. Beard, working at his shop and consoling a recently dumped Jacket and asking for a copy of the Picture, dies in the blast. 1989 March * 10th - Richter saves a phone tape with 50 Blessings messages. * 16th - Richter saves another phone tape with 50 Blessings messages. He continues saving an indefinite amount of tapes after this. April *2nd - Richter begins his work with 50 Blessings shortly after they torched his car and threatened his mother for not doing as they say. He assaults a Russian-owned cafe flying USSR flags. *3rd - Jacket begins his work with 50 Blessings and goes to a subway station to collect a briefcase. *8th - Jacket arrives at an apartment complex inhabited by the Russian mafia and kills all inhabitants. * 10th - Richter attacks a well-guarded Russian warehouse of USSR imported weapons, which the Son will later use. *16th - Jacket assaults another apartment building and murders all mobsters inside. * 23rd - Richter assaults a Russian apartment. *25th - Jacket attacks a film producer's villa and rescue a drug-addled young woman. Jake shaves his head and assaults a news station in the Russian mafia's pocket. Unlike Richter, he is shown to have 50 Blessings' newsletter. May * 5th - Jacket assaults a mafia-owned mansion and an explosion erupts from the second floor. * 11th - Jacket performs another hit at a mafia-occupied house. * 13th - Biker, having rejected a political hit job from 50 Blessings, follows a lead to the Blue Dragon, a Chinese restaurant, in order to find 50 Blessings and end his affiliation with the group. Meanwhile, under direct supervision of The Janitors, Jacket performs the political hit on the mob-protected Hotel Blue and kills three politicians, dealing a heavy blow to the Russo-American coalition. * 16th - Biker attacks a mafia-inhabited casino and arcade. *23rd - Jacket invades an apartment complex before being tasked by 50 Blessings to stop Biker from tracing their calls. He drives to the local telephone company and hits Biker with a golf club, wounding him but failing to kill Biker. * 24th- Biker discovers the heart of the operation, finds they're a national organization with political ties, and flees Miami. * 27th- Jacket performs another hit at a night club. *31st - Jacket intercepts a massive cocaine operation before the building is raided by the SWAT team and he escapes. June *3rd - Jake is killed by Petrov and the VIP Guard in a bath house. Later, Jacket clears it out. *8th - Jacket performs a hit on a mafia-owned office complex. When he returns to his home, his girlfriend has been assassinated by Richter, tasked to kill Jacket for his failure to kill Biker. Richter shoots Jacket in the head and places him into a coma, where he relives the past few months in a dream. July *Unknown Date - Jacket overhears a conversation about Hooker's death, his own coma, and Richter's arrest between a nurse and a police officer. *21st - Waking up from his coma, Jacket escapes the hospital he was staying at before the police could question him. He returns home and rests for an indefinite amount of time. *Undated, possibly July 22nd - Looking for Richter, Jacket attacks the local police precinct and kills every officer inside. *23rd - Jacket follows a police file to the Golden Truckstop, a mafia-run nightclub. He receives the location of the mafia boss's mansion from the club manager. *23rd - Jacket kills off what is left of the Russian Mafia at The Father's mansion, mistaking them for the source of the calls, but primarily looking to make himself feel better by killing affluent Russians. He resumes his smoking from Hawaii and tosses the Picture to the wind. 1990 July *20th - While in prison, Richter gets a visit from The Janitors. Later he is forced by guards to fight a large inmate with 50 Blessings tattoos. During an ensuing riot, Richter escapes from prison. 1991 October *25th - Manny Pardo reads a report on the protests outside Jacket's trial in the newspaper. Several armed criminals invade a local department store before he intervenes, killing all of them. He is almost arrested, but reveals himself to be a Detective. Later, he investigates a Miami Mutilator crime scene, who is now serial. *31st - The Fans throw a Halloween party but quickly become bored, deciding to go on their first job. They raid a gang-owned electronics workshop. November *5th - After getting a lead from Detective Pardo as a way to return an unspecified favor, Evan forces his way into a Russian bath house and casino to interview Petrov. Afterwards, he meets the detective at the bar and insists that Pardo still owes him the favor for putting his life in danger. Biker returns to Miami and stands outside the courthouse Jacket's trial is held in. *11th - Evan takes a subway train to visit and interview Richter's mother. On his way, he stumbles upon a gang lead by the pipe-wielding thug and is forced to fight back. A newspaper mentions that the fifth Miami Mutilator victim has been found. *18th - During a briefing with The Henchman, The Son decides to declare a gang war against Colombians by assaulting their strip club. *21st - The Henchman decides to quit the mafia and conducts his last hit on a chop shop working with the Colombians. As a parting gift from his boss, he receives a sample of a new psychoactive drug. While on the hit, he comes across a large bag of money and spares the life of an unwitting employee, Andy. The money bag is later seen by his girlfriend Mary back at home. A newspaper reveals a massive wave of anti-Russian arsons. *22nd - The Henchman discovers that while he slept, Mary stole the money and his car. He is heartbroken. *27th - Evan, using the favor Detective Pardo still owes him, acquires access to police evidence locker to study Jake's possessions. A "bonus scene" of dubious context features him later that night visiting Copy Flash and 50 Blessings' trashed and abandoned Miami HQ / lead lined bunker, which is now inhabited by several homeless squatters who have gotten into some boxes of masks. They threaten him and Evan is forced to flee from the bunker now filled with anonymous Gang enemies. *Unknown Date - Somewhere around this time, the Fans invade a drug den owned by a gang and brutally murder a heavily drug-intoxicated Henchman as revenge for his hit on the chop shop. After the killing, Ash steals the Henchman's phone off-screen. It is presumed that Andy had contacted the Fans to assassinate him. December *Sometime in December, Richter contacts Evan and relays to him his story in exchange for a plane ticket to Hawaii for his mother. Two separate newspapers reveal an increase in violent protest rallies and hint at an upcoming RAC presidential conference. *2nd - The Fans, as a favor to Ash's friend Jack attack a small gang hideout in a dilapidated building in order to bring back a Jack's sister. They eventually leave without the girl, who was shocked by the brutal murder of her friends. On the way back their van breaks down. Ash tells Tony to run it by Andy at the chop shop, as he owes them a favor (referring to Execution). *7th - The Son and his gang rob a bank the Colombians use to launder their money. *Somewhere around this time, the movie Midnight Animal is released"Galaxy Film once again received heavy critique over latest block buster... ...sparked a controversy over the film adaptation of Miami maniac murders." - A newspaper article read by Mark in Into the Pit. (see Midnight Animal and Final Cut). *9th - The Fans have acquired media notoriety from Jack's sister. The Fans descend into the sewers to take on a local gang, but find it's also a location used to dispose of bodies. *10th - Detective Pardo visits the home of Alex & Ash and hides a wallet taken from Jack, who is bound in his trunk. Later, he assaults on his own a large group of armed Colombian mobsters aboard a moored ship, upsetting the officer called in as back up that he didn't wait for back up. He later finds Jack's walletless corpse as a Miami Mutilator victim. *14th - Detective Pardo seeks a meeting with The Son at Mafia's HQ, but is refused, as the latter is busy preparing for a hit. Shortly after, The Son kills off the rest of the Colombians and takes over what remains of the Colombian operation in Miami. *20th - Tipped by a phone call from The Son on the Henchman's stolen mobile phone, The Fans plan and conduct an attack on the new Russian Mafia's base of operations. In parallel, The Son overdoses on psychoactive pills, kills almost all of The Fans in a drug-induced haze and falls from the roof to his death. Tony, the last surviving Fan, is shot dead by Detective Pardo. *Unknown DateNo date is specifically given to Caught. However, it very likely takes place between the events of Death Wish and Apocalypse due to evidence such as Manny Pardo barricading himself in his house and the increase in security on the RAC conference, which leads up to 50 Blessings assassinating both the Russian and American presidents. - Some time after the events that occurred on December 20th, Detective Pardo has a nightmare in which he kills Phantom in a Miami Mutilator crime scene before being called back on set to the Police Chief's office where he's exposed as the Miami Mutilator. He then fights his way through a police station and gets shot down at the exit. Upon waking up, he presumably barricades himself in his apartment, as he is shown in this state in the ending. A newspaper reveals an increase in security on the RAC conference. *28th - The American and Russian presidents are killed by a group of armed men led by a US Army General, during a conference of the Russo-American coalition in Washington. Miami and Hawaii are destroyed by nuclear strikes sent by both the Russians and the Americans in retaliation. Richter and Rosa Berg, Evan and his family, an intoxicated Detective Pardo, Rachael Ward and Jacket are all shown being decimated by the nuclear explosions as America and Russia spiral into war. Possibly Non-Canon/Continuity Errors Because of continuity errors (wrong dates for example) within the Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number comics, along with unknown (not proven by the game) or "Useless" dates they will be detailed here: 'Unknown (Before 1985)' *The Soviet Union invades Hawaii, leading eventually to the Hawaiian Conflict. '1984 (Comics: 1986)' June *A re-captured prison near Waipahu is once again re-captured by the Russian Military. July *The Prison (mentioned above) is retaken by the Ghost Wolves, and presumbly blown up. Unknown *A Russian controlled base near Midway Atoll is captured by the Ghost Wolves. 10 days later another base is taken over by the Ghost Wolves. '1985' August *10thThe Date is mislabeled as 1987, when in reality Beard and Barnes (and possibly Daniels) are deceased during that time. It is most likely a continuity error, or it was moved two years ahead to prevent spoilers.' '- A Captured Resort is taken over by the Ghost Wolves. The Resort may have been confused with the resort in Stronghold, It is unknown if this is a continuity error, or a different Resort. * '1989' April * 27th - Jake signs for joining 50 Blessings. July *23rd - Jacket is apprehended by police on the morning at Lebedev's mansion. The filming of his arrest is broadcast during a news report about his series of crimes. '1991' October * 9th - A cargo shipment of Russian prostitutes is discovered by the Miami Port Authority. * 9th - The Fans are on a patrol around a warehouse district. Ash Davis discovers a warehouse that had its gate lock cut. The Fans decide to investigate and run into a group of masked thieves raiding the warehouse. They are all killed by The Fans. References Category:Storyline Category:Hotline Miami Category:Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Category:Hotline Miami setting Category:In-Game Universe